1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus and an imaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, because of cost competition in a copying machine industry, a reader unit which reads out a manuscript is also required to reduce its cost. As a measure for reducing the cost of an image sensor provided in the reader unit, there exists a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-199710. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-199710, a plurality of color signals are output sequentially on each color to one common output line, thereby the number of elements such as a selecting switch is reduced, and a chip size is reduced. In addition, a technique is also disclosed which combines the apparatus with a gain-switching function for each of the colors, thereby eliminates a gain-adjusting circuit in a subsequent stage, and achieves the cost reduction in a system level.